


Yes, Daddy

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Original Work, The Blacklist (TV) RPF, The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Oral, Praise Kink, Punishment, Size Kink, Spanking, bratty sub, porn no plot, very light bdsm, very soft Dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: “You want someone to take control,” he pulls her into his body. “You want someone to give you relief and tell you it’s going to be okay when you’re tired and completely spent. Doesn’t mean you want to fuck your father. Or me, for that matter. . .  You just want. . . a daddy.”Or the one where a dominant male character very much resembling Spader/ Reddington enters into a Daddy Dom Little Girl relationship with his fragile costar.A collection of very vanilla daddy kink drabbles and Ficlets in no particular order. . .  please mind the tags and if you don't like, don't read.
Relationships: James Spader/ original character
Comments: 68
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

When he gets to her trailer, he knocks on the door and her assistant allows him entrance. She huffs at the costume people who hover around her, and they leave. Her assistant knows enough to exit the small space.

That leaves just the two of them.

“What’s going on with you today?” He makes his approach of her chair where she sits before her mirror. “You were flubbing lines like a drunk high school drama queen. It isn’t like you.” She’s still wearing the white and black dress from the cocktail party scene they’d filmed. It’s partially unzipped and a strap slips over one of her delightfully creamy shoulders. Her makeup person had begun taking down the complicated hair style, and now a braid caresses either side of her neck.

“It’s nothing,” she snaps. “Are we going to run lines? I’m assuming that’s why you’re here?”

“Perhaps,” he drawls. “Although you seem. . . fussy. It might be better if you unburden yourself of whatever this is,” he waves his hand between them as if stirring up the air.

“As if you don’t know,” she sniffs.

“Don’t I?”

“I’m pissed at the writers. Aren’t you?”

“Possibly. But why don’t you tell me why you are so peevish at this particular juncture, my dear.” He stands behind her and places his hands on her shoulders, kneads his fingers firmly in her tense flesh. He watches her reaction as she closes her eyes, grits her teeth, and then relaxes almost begrudgingly beneath his massaging fingers.

“It’s this storyline. The fact they are insisting on making you my father. It’s just. . . well. . . it isn’t what I signed on for and it isn’t what I believe is decent television.”

“Mmmmh. I see,” he warms her neck with his persistent fingers. “What was it you’d hoped for?”

“You know. We talked about it enough! These characters, well, they should have ended up as lovers, not father and daughter. It’s obscene the way they’ve built up their relationship. The stolen glances and furtive touches, all the close camera angles. It’s like they’re pandering to some faction of viewers that completely doesn’t understand our art!” She pounds her fists on the table in front of her and a bunch of tubes and containers of makeup clatter.

“Well, you know what they say. All is fair in love and television,” he tries to make his voice jovial, light, fun. He tries to sound as carefree as his character. But she doesn’t buy it. She wrenches her neck from his hands and stands. She turns on him fiercely and her violet eyes blaze. She looks simultaneously juvenile with her braids around her face and her furious glare, and womanly with her breasts heaving beneath the thin sheath of fabric.

“It’s not fair!” She sputters. “It’s not! I wanted. . .” she cuts herself off from saying more.

“What? What did you want, Sweetheart?” His voice is as indulgent as hers is petulant.

“Never mind,” she snaps. “You know, I don’t think I’m up to running lines after all. I’ll see you tomorrow and we can take it from there.”

He steps into her space and he can smell the powder and lotion on her skin, lavender and vanilla. It’s always intoxicated him although he’s never let it be known. He grabs her wrist and holds it in a firm but gentle grasp. He’s bigger than her, he always has been, and his strength is equally larger as well. “I think we should settle this now,” he says. “You wanted our love scene. You don’t have to be embarrassed by that. It’s not like I didn’t want it also. And now you’re sad we will never have it. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” she whispers and her eyes pool with tears. “But. . .”

“Tell me,” he demands.

“I can’t,” she whimpers.

“You can and you will. In fact, I refuse to leave here until you do tell me.”

The slender actress paces the length of her trailer several times. Her fists pump open and closed. She rubs her hands over her collar bones and he watches as she attempts to gather herself. He already knows what she is going to say; he just wants to hear it. He has to hear it in order for him to proceed.

“I’m fucked up,” she exhales at last.

“Doubtful, but why would you say that?” He waits and then adds, “You might as well tell me because I’m prepared to wait here all night and we’ve never had secrets before, have we?”

“Because ever since I’ve found out you’re my father in the script, I’ve wanted it more than ever.”

“Wanted what more than ever exactly?” He’s torturing her now.

“Our love scene.” She wipes her fingers under her eyes where the tears have gathered. “I don’t understand it. I don’t want to fuck you. And I certainly don’t want to fuck my father. What’s wrong with me? How did I get this fucking damaged?”

“Sweetheart,” his voice is husky. He’s still holding onto her wrist and he lifts it so he can kiss the inside of it where her pulse races. “You are the farthest thing from damaged.”

“If only that were true,” she weeps.

“You want someone to take control,” he pulls her into his body. “You want someone to give you relief and tell you it’s going to be okay when you’re tired and completely spent. Doesn’t mean you want to fuck your father. Or me, for that matter, although that could be quite pleasant, but never mind that. You’re not fucked up at all. Your desires are normal. You just want. . . a daddy.”

“Yes,” she gasps and collapses against him. “How do you even understand this?”

“I just do,” he grumbles. “And I can help. Do you remember the scene when my character called yours and said if every you had a need I’d be there?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m here. And I can help you with needs of which you’re not even aware.”

“You can?”

“Mmmmh,” he sighs against her neck.

“Why? Why would you do this for me?” Her hands grip the front of his shirt.

“Oh, I suppose I could say I’ll do it because it will help our process before the camera and it has nothing at all to do with my own self interest.” He chuckles lightly. “But there are rules. Can you be a good girl? Can you follow some rules for me?”

“Uhh huh, yes I think I can,” she’s breathing hot against his chest. He encircles her waist with his hands and she’s so tiny in his grasp. He’s never felt anything so small and perfect. He’s never been so close to having anything this wondrous. He twirls one of her braids around his fingers and tugs at it so her face tips up to gaze upon his. Her eyes are glassy and dark with lust. He can’t even believe it has been this easy, but he’s here on the threshold. He calculates his next words with precision and grace.

“Yes, you’re such a good girl. Daddy can make you feel happy and good, can make all the tension float away. Do you want that?”

“Yes!”

“Yes. . .?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she says and seals their deal.


	2. Chapter 2

He starts slowly with her. He’s a man who doesn’t like to rush things, and he knows anything worth doing is worth doing deliberately. He begins with the basics- nutrition, hydration, sleep. 

“Now, now, let’s not be hasty,” he murmurs one evening. She’s gotten out of her seat and has tried to approach him. She wants to be touched. He feels her mounting desire, but remains completely in control of himself. “Sit back down, Sweetheart. That’s it. Now, open wide for Daddy.” He spears a small cube of steak on the end of a fork and brings it to her lips, but she’s being bratty and turns her face away from him. She even crosses her arms over her chest. 

“I’ve had enough. I’m not hungry.” She sulks. 

“You’ll have had enough when I say,” he says evenly. “Good girls follow the rules, remember? Naughty girls get correction.” They’ve not broached the subject of punishment before, and he wonders to himself if she’s acting this way because she’d like a little correction. But he’s not one to play guessing games and that was not in their original agreement, so he softens his tone and says, “If you eat your meat, Honey, Daddy will let you drink your wine on his lap. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be a good girl and sit on Daddy’s lap for a nice drink?” 

At this, her eyes widen. She drops her arms back to her sides and she opens her mouth obediently to accept the forkful of food. As she chews, her body seems to vibrate with the desire to climb into his lap, but she knows enough by now to wait until she’s invited. She watches him pour two glasses of red wine, remove the napkin from his thighs, and fold it neatly on the table. Only then does he push back from the table and pat his lap. She practically springs out of her seat to join him. With tender hands, he settles her across his knees and hands her a glass of wine. She holds the glass with both hands, but she does not drink. She watches him sip and he’s keenly aware of her heated gaze as his throat embraces the wine. 

“It’s good, Baby,” he says. “Don’t you want a drink?” 

She peers up at him, blinks slowly, lips her lips, and then hands him her glass. “Daddy do it,” she says and then remembers to add, “please.” 

His eyebrows raise and his mouth opens slightly. She’s caught on so much more quickly and she’s so much more needful than he originally suspected. He takes her glass and brings it carefully to her plump lips. “Oh, you’re such a good girl,” he whispers. She holds his gaze the entire time she drinks. He gives her the entire glass in one go and when he finally brings it away from her mouth, she licks her lips wantonly. “That’s right,” he mumbles as he sets the glass on the table so he can hold her tightly against his body. He’s determined to take it slow, but she’s thrown a wrench into things by making him awfully hard under her pert, little ass. He’s sure she can feel it. In fact, she exhales a tiny laugh and rubs herself against him teasingly. By god he wants it, but he remains in control. He holds her still. “Daddy makes the decisions about what we do. Bad girls will make Daddy very unhappy,” he says. “You don’t want that, do you now?” 

She shakes her head. He frowns at her and she knows a verbal response is required. “No.” She says and smiles smugly. 

“No?” He growls.

“No, Daddy,” she whispers and snuggles her head against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I was toying with if I wanted to make this an original work, or if I wanted to play off of TBL. . . I'm such a fool for Spader, so I'm starting it this way, and we will see how it goes, I guess. I didn't even know if people still read or wrote Blacklist fic so I am thrilled that people read and commented. Thank you so much! 
> 
> I started writing fic five years ago, originally for TBL and then got disillusioned and left the fandom...I actually deleted most of my Blacklist fic and only have a handful left on here, but now I have almost 150 stories in over 20 other fandoms. TBL still has sort of a soft spot in my heart because of Spader and also because I probably wouldn't have discovered reading or writing fan fiction if I'd never watched it. And tbh, I'd never even heard of SPOON as a ship, hahahahah!!! That's how out of the loop I am. But I really am grateful for the kudos and feedback. xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

He’s already drawn the bath and lit the candles when she arrives at the upscale, boutique hotel. He’d sent an invitation, practically engraved, by courier, knowing her curiosity would be far too piqued to ignore him. For weeks now, he’s been testing her, gaging her responses to his affections and attention. His next play is a bit of a gamble, but he’s confident. 

“What is this? I don’t have time for this,” she says irritably, circling the dimly lit room.

“Of course you do,” he contradicts smoothly. “Relax.”

“No. I really don’t. I have a full schedule. I have a meeting with my agent and then I have a fitting back at the studio.” She’s not yielded yet. She’s resisting. He feels her protestations like a virgin’s hymen and he intends to break through just as easily and with just as much pleasure. 

“Ah, but you don’t have any schedule at all, Sweetheart.” He uses her pet name as a cue. “You don’t have any of those meaningless appointments because I’ve cleared your day.”

“You did what?” A mix of fury and incredulity fill her voice. She’s neglected her cue, but he does not capitulate to her petulance. Instead, he chuckles, knowing it will madden her even more, knowing the end result will be even more charming. 

“I canceled your meetings. It can all wait until you’re feeling more yourself.”

“Oh my god,” she starts digging around in her hand bag for her phone. “I’ve got to get Larry on the line and set everything back up. Do you know the trouble you’ve caused? Do you have any idea? Have you forgotten I have a fucking career?” 

He snatches the phone from her hand, pockets it, and relieves her of her handbag. “I think you’re forgetting our arrangement.”

“Seriously, I do not have time for a bubble bath in the middle of the day. I am telling you I do not have time for this! You are going to ruin me.” 

“And I’m telling you, you are making time. Do you understand,” his tone becomes firm, forceful, almost frightening. It is enough to stop her in her tracks. Her eyes widen. Her shoulders slacken. She nods. “Ah, there we are. Now, be a good girl. Sit on the edge of the bed and let Daddy undress you for your bath before the water gets cold. I don’t think you would enjoy a tepid tub, but you’re having it either way, so chip chop chip, Sweetheart.” 

Backing up almost in a daze, she does as she is told. He lowers himself to the floor at her feet and starts by slowly removing her boots and socks. Before relinquishing her pretty toes to the floor, he gives them a little squeeze, and she sighs appreciatively. She’s been so fussy lately. He can tell she isn’t sleeping. Her breakneck schedule wrecks her flow. Her head hasn’t been in the game at work, and while he feels for her, second rate acting is something which he absolutely will not abide. He’s a man of creative means for solving complex problems, and he can tell by the way she lifts her hips slightly off the bed and allows him to strip off her jeans, that he is well on his way to a remedy. He brushes his fingertips over her thighs and smiles when he sees her clutch the bedding in response to his touch. Her momentary tension is a welcome distraction to the pressures of real life. Ever so pleased, he treats himself to a kiss on each of her knees for his delightful ingenuity. 

He stands and contemplates the beautiful, petite doll before him. He’d love to admire her for hours like this, half dressed, breathing a bit raggedly from his caresses, but he does want her to enjoy a warm tub. “Arms up, Sweetheart,” he rasps and she complies so he can remove her sweater and the lacy camisole underneath it. “Aren’t you a sight,” he commends her. She blushes and bites her lower lip. “What do you say when your Daddy pays you a compliment, Honey?”

“Thank you, Daddy,” she whispers. 

“Good girl,” he says. “Now stand. Take off your bra and panties and walk to the bath.” 

She looks a little uncertain, but he knows she’s been craving more and more in their sessions for some time now. With a little nod, she rises from the bed. She wiggles out of her panties and reaches behind to unhook her bra. As if she knows exactly what will drive him mad, she removes this last little bit of lace and silk in painfully slow motions. He swallows, works his jaw, tries to breathe through his nose as he watches. When she’s done, she saunters over to the bathroom where the enormous jacuzzi tub awaits her small body. He follows behind her, watching her tight ass sway deliberately from side to side. She turns slightly to look at him and then covers herself with her arms, suddenly self conscious, as she catches him staring at her. 

“Oh, no, don’t cover yourself, Sweetheart. Daddy wants to see you. That’s it. You’re such a pretty little thing, aren’t you? Are you going to be good and have a nice, relaxing soak for me?” It's the first time he's seen her completely nude and he's awestruck. 

“Yes, Daddy,” she says and she’s completely lost in their sweet game now, her mind going blank, knowing all she needs to say are a few words to acknowledge him. He sees the shift as it happens, as she slips into the bubbles and her entire body goes limp in the hot, swirling water. “Are you going to come in with me, Daddy?” Her question surprises him. He didn’t imagine that was something she’d want. He holds back. 

“No, Honey,” he says and rolls up his sleeves. He picks up a big sponge from the counter and pulls a chair close to the tub. “Daddy will sit here and help you take your bath. Is that okay? If I just watch you?” His mouth is almost painfully dry. He pours two flutes of champagne and tosses one back before bringing the other to her lips. “You’ve been such a good girl. Daddy likes to watch you relax.” She bats her eyes at him as she sips the champagne. He uses the sponge to trickle water over her shoulders and between her breasts. Feeling particularly pleased with himself, he allows his hands to brush idly over and in between her legs. She responds beautifully, perfectly and he tells her so. 

“Oh, Daddy,” she purrs. “I like it when you touch me.” 

He pushes the bubbles aside so he can see more of her body, so he can see his thick fingers floating over the sweet mound between her legs. She spreads open a bit more for him. He’s tempted to dunk his head right under the water and suck her clit to a waterlogged climax, but he holds off. He adjusts himself on the chair and pulls his hands from the water. “Time to get out now,” he says after a while. 

Her body is warm and pink. He dries her with towels and brings her to the bed where he peels back the covers and tells her to lie down. He’s purchased an expensive box of custom scented powder and he intends to apply it to her body with an equally lavish puff. She moans softly as he pats her belly and thighs with the powder. He dabs it lightly between her legs and then back up her abdomen, in between and over each of her pretty breasts. “Do you like my body, Daddy?” She asks. She’s been studying him as he tends to her. 

“Yes. Very much,” he rumbles. Her nipples have pebbled into perfect pink beads that are begging for attention. He sets the powder and puff down on the bedside table and leans over to flick his tongue, ever so lightly, over one and then the other. The effect is electric. She writhes on the bed and begs for more. He fills each of his hands with a breast and squeezes them, tweaking the nipples with his thumbs. 

“Daddy, I want you. I want you to have me.”

“Not yet, Sweetheart. Not now,” he says. So easily he could fuck her senseless but what would it tell her if he lost control like that? He’s a man who takes his time and this is not the time nor the place for which he’s intended that. 

“Oh, Daddy, please, please! I want more. I need more. Will you fuck me now? I need it so badly.” She’s babbling, clutching his head to her chest, trying to push his hand in between her legs. 

“Daddy knows what you need. And right now you do not need to be fucked. Right now you need to sleep so you aren’t fussy for work.”

“Daddy, please. I’ll be such a good girl for you.”

“Yes, I’m sure you will. But now you be a good girl and get some rest. Daddy will do certain special things for you if you are extra good, okay?” 

“I can’t sleep,” she pouts. “Not like this.”

“You’re being very naughty,” he growls. “Daddy should correct you for such badness,” but even as he says this, his fingers slip down between her silken cleft and start stroking up her heat. She whimpers and tries to rut on his hand. “Shhhh, you must stay very still if you want this. Do you understand?’

“Yes, yes, yes. Oh, yes, Daddy,” she exhales. He makes himself comfortable next to her and touches her with the full pads of his finger tips, circling her throbbing bud. God, he’s not even guessed how needful she was, how close she already is. She beats against his middle finger like a butterfly. He works her up until she’s just there and then puts two fingers inside her tight pussy, feels her spasm against him as the rest of her body lies motionless on the bed beside him. She breathes hard and comes around his fingers for what seems an impossibly long time, but otherwise stays perfectly still. 

“Such a good girl,” he whispers. “So very good to lie so still and let Daddy give her nice cummies in her pretty little kitty. Is that nice, Sweetheart?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she says and seems to already be slipping from consciousness into sweet dreams. He pulls the covers over her and kisses her cheeks, her forehead, her lips. “Thank you, Daddy,” she says and before long she’s fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so surprised and happy by all of your wonderful comments and support on this silly little fic! Thank you so much... Comments and kudos absolutely make my heart soar and motivate me so so much, so I really and truly am grateful. xoxoxo.

Despite his best intentions to go slow, things speed exponentially from there. She responds to his upper hand more splendidly than he could have imagined. All he has to do is pat his knee and she comes to sit on his lap. She allows him to stroke and pet her, to cradle and cajole. On set, he rewards good takes with winks that cue her she’s earned tidbits and treats from his hand later on. He can’t believe the rest of the cast and crew hasn’t noticed her swell and blush, although to his delight, the director does comment on several occasions that she’s done top notch work. Things seem to progress seamlessly, until. . .

It begins with a snippy cant of her head, a refusal to take the decadent chocolate truffle he’s proffered. And then she turns her back when he will not allow her to touch him. These antics occur on more than one occasion. He’s edging closer to either correcting her naughtiness or completely forgetting himself.

It wasn’t his intention to make her desire him, at least not so fervently, but she does. He’s not certain what to do with this fact, with her obvious need for not only his care and affection, but his erotic being. To engage in sensual pleasures with her could drastically alter not only their arrangement, but their working relationship. Work has always come first for him. To sabotage his career by indulging in the flesh will not do.

And yet. . . his mind veers sharply to the left as he imagines what it might be like to enjoy her small body in each and every way. Wouldn’t she be so tight and perfect around him. . . He already knows how badly she needs it, how she’d be slippery as an oyster for him.

It tortures him to drag his mind back on track from these fantasies, but he does.

He thinks perhaps if he gives her a little extra attention- a few kisses here, a sly orgasm there- her interest in him may pass. But it does not. It only seems to grow. It’s new territory for him and he’s lost. He decides a couple days to mull on the situation will help, and he decides to do it with a lanky blonde who performed a few scenes with him in a recent episode. In heels, she’s almost taller than he is. She smells expensive, like lilies, leather, and licorice. He books a room and they leave straight from set to enjoy fine dining, pricey liquor, boutique blend toiletries, and high thread count sheets on which they fuck repeatedly.

He returns several days later to set, having solved nothing in his mind, having awoken his savage libido, and having royally pissed off his diminutive co-star. There is nothing diminutive about her rage, however. He’s not sure why this both surprises and delights him, but he is sure it ruins their day of filming when she refuses to breach the steps of her trailer, claiming a headache.

He lets himself into her trailer and finds her in a robe, hair pulled back in a sloppy bun, drinking champagne.

“Sweetheart, wouldn’t you say eleven in the morning is a bit early for cham?”

“No, I would say you can go and fuck yourself.” She drains her glass and sloshes another. He exhales, knowing the day is wasted if she is wasted before noon. His mind shuffles the different plays he can make, wondering how to make the best of a bad situation.

“Want to tell Daddy what’s perturbing you, Baby?”

“No. Not particularly. I want to tell you to fuck the fuck off.”

“Now, now, that’s vulgar,” he says. He helps himself to a few fingers of Scotch from the decanter he’s surreptitiously stashed on a side table.

“You know I saw you,” she hisses, eyes ablaze.

“Saw me doing what exactly?”

“I saw you with. . . with that woman!”

“Your point being?” He sips his beverage. It is on the early side and his stomach winces at the alcohol, but needs must. He blinks impassively at her which only serves to fuel her rage.

“My point? Oh wow. Okay. I see. So at least I know now where I stand with you. What a bastard you are,” she fumes. She’s teetering on the edge of tipsy, he can tell, with her glass in one hand and the half empty bottle in the other.

“Have you eaten? You’ll be certain to make yourself sick drinking on an empty tummy. You remember what happened the last time,” he chuckles. He sets his drink down and turns to inspect if there is any edible food in her fridge.

“You need to get the fuck out,” she snarls. Maybe he’s miscalculated. Maybe she’s already a bit more than tipsy.

“Come now, let Daddy take care of you, Baby,” he tries and reaches for the bottle and glass. “You know how I can make all these fussies go away, hmmm?”

“Oh, like you made that gargantuan blonde’s fussies go away no doubt?”

He straightens and regards her with a serious expression. “Sometimes Daddies need a mommy and she was a perfectly acceptable companion for a couple of nights. You do not get a say in that matter, Sweetheart.” His voice bites on the _Sweetheart_. She growls at him and jolts forward. She grabs his glass of the counter and throws it at the wall behind his head, smashing it and spilling the alcohol down the paneling. “Alright,” he growls. “Now I’ve had enough. You’ll be punished for this, young lady.”

“Fuck. You.” She glowers at him.

He calmly removes his coat and rolls up his sleeves. Then he grabs her arm, firmly, but not to bruise, and practically drags her over to the little seating area. Sitting down on the sofa, he pulls her over his lap, yanks her robe up over her hips, and reveals her smooth, pale ass. Without wasting another second, he brings his open hand down with a resounding _whack_ on her backside. She grunts softly and cranes her head to look around at him with an open mouthed surprise. He brings his hand up and down again, up and down again. He gives her five solid smacks until her cheeks glow rosy with the imprints of his hands, then he sets to rubbing the tender flesh gently, bringing up all the sensation, warm and bright. She goes limp over his lap as he strokes her fiery flesh, whimpering meekly, arching her ass up to meet his hand as he caresses her.

“I’d be lying if I said this hurts me more than it hurts you,” he says huskily. “But you are being very, very bad and sometimes bad girls need to be corrected, you know that, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she whispers. _There she is_ , he thinks with a sigh of relief. 

“Do you need more?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she whispers and tilts her hips so her pink bum wiggles at him. “Please give me some more. You know what I need.”

“Very well,” he sighs. He spanks her ten more times, alternating from cheek to cheek to evenly spread the pretty blush over her buttocks. Then he takes his time caressing the tingling skin. She lies with her head on her arms on the sofa, and she parts her legs slightly so he can slip his hand between her thighs. “Ahh, you’ve gotten awfully wet for me, haven’t you, Sweetheart?” He beams with pride at how well she’s taken her correction, how wonderfully she’s responded. He tells her as much. He pulls her up onto his lap, straightens her robe, and cuddles her close to his chest. “No more of this green eyed monster, Baby. Daddy likes you much better with your pretty, big blue eyes. Alright?”

She nods and puts her arms around his neck. “I just want you so badly, Daddy,” she whispers and her voice is hot and damp in his ear. It makes his entire body quiver. “I don’t want you to have a mommy. I just want you to have me.”

“Is that right?” He ponders her request as he opens her robe and fondles the slick slide of her slit.

“Mmmh. I’ll be so good,” she pleads with little nips on his neck. “I promise I’ll be so good to you, just like you’ve been for me. Don’t you want me, Daddy?” She rubs herself off on his fingers and he's helpless to let her do anything but. As she climaxes, she pants softly and then exhales a little giggle. Her silky voice and puffy kisses intoxicate him more than the morning Scotch he’s consumed.

“I do,” he grumbles at last. “Yes, Sweetheart.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't we all want our daddies to satisfy our oral fetishes in such soft ways?

He blindfolds her with a black, silk scarf.

He leads her to the bed of the suite he’s chosen for their special time together and helps her sit. He removes her shoes.

“Stay just like this,” his voice is low, commanding. He places her hands on her knees. She looks like a doll, postured stiff and straight. “Stay exactly like this until I return. Do not speak. Do not move. Do you understand?”

She nods.

“Good girl,” he murmurs.

He doesn’t go far. He walks to the mini bar, mixes up a gin martini for himself in a silver shaker that he then pours into a glass garnished with stuffed olives. Oh, how he loves the finer things. It’s enough to make him clap his hands together and jump up and down like a boy with feverish anticipation, but her maintains his cool demeanor.

He loosens his tie, dims the lights, and lights a few candles. Every so often, he peers over his shoulder to find her sitting ramrod straight on the edge of the bed, just the way he set her there. From the closet, he takes a black, silk gown. A lacy sheath of a thing that will barely cover her. He licks his lower lip and tosses back his drink then pours himself another. He pours one for her as well.

First he undresses her with the languid ease of a patient man. He folds her clothes and puts them on a chair. When she sits in just her bra and panties, he steps back to take her in. “Who’s such a pretty little girl?” He croons.

“I am, Daddy?” She whispers, her head turning in the direction in which she guesses he stands.

“That’s right,” he agrees. “Can we take off your undies and see the rest of you, Sweetheart?”

“Of course, Daddy,” she says and he catches a little smile on her lips in the flickering candle light. “Do you want to or shall I?”

“I think I’d like to,” he says and comes very close to her. He stands over her. His legs straddle her slim knees, as he reaches behind her to unhook her bra with expert fingers. He slides it over her arms and allows his fingertips to graze her breasts. She shivers at his touch. Next, he knees apart her legs and kneels between them. He rubs up her legs, over her thighs to the waistband of her panties. It’s all he can do not to rip them off and sink his tongue into her ripe cunt, but he continues with the deliberate pace he has set. When she’s finally nude before him, he tells her again what a good and pretty girl she is. She thanks him readily. He dresses her in the little black slip and brushes her hair off her face. He replaces her hands on her knees. “You’re doing such a good job, sitting so pretty for me,” he says. He brings one of the martini glasses to her lips and she parts them obediently to sip for him. When she tastes the strong liquor, however, she winces and sputters.

“Strong,” she coughs lightly.

“Yes,” he rumbles. “Daddy likes to be strong. Daddy likes strong things. Strong drink. Strong words. Strong games. But Daddy likes a soft little girl. Yes, a very soft little girl,” he sighs and kisses her shoulder. She turns her head to try to nuzzle him, but he backs away too soon. He takes her hand. “Reach into my pocket,” he orders. Smiling, she moves a hand from a knee and obliges. He feels her fingers grasp around the object he’s hidden there. “Now take it out,” he says and she complies. She hands the bright, cherry lollipop to him and he places her hand back on her knee. He unwraps the sweet. He dandles it under her nose and then grazes her lips with it. “Open,” he just barely rasps. She parts her lips and he places the crimson bulb onto her tongue. She wraps her mouth around it and sucks. Holding on to the stick, he rubs it around in her mouth, clicks it against her teeth a bit, and then releases it so she can suckle on it at her own rate and rhythm. “Good, good girl,” he murmurs and sinks to his knees between her legs.

He pushes her knees apart and nudges his head into her crotch like a curious dog. Instantly, his tongue is out and lapping the sweet folds of her sodden cleft.

“Mmmmh,” her gasp is muffled around the thick sugar of the lollipop.

He works his tongue up and down her slit and as he does so, he unzips his pants and takes his massive cock out in his hand. He strokes himself to the same rhythm with which he licks her delicious pussy. Neither of them will last very long. Helpless, she moves her hands from her knees to caress the fuzz of his close shorn head. As he moves over her, he pumps himself in his fist. She starts to come, still sitting up straight, but as her climax rips through her, she collapses back onto the bed. He allows it as he sucks her clit and comes in a hot, creamy gush on her bare foot. He doesn’t ever want to stop tasting her slightly sweet and salty decadence, but he eventually drags his body up next to hers on the bed.

She pants softly. She still has the fat, cherry lollipop between her lips. His face close to hers, he removes the lollipop from her mouth and licks it. He holds it between them and she licks it, her tongue just barely grazing his lips.

“Does Daddy take good care of you, Sweetheart?”

“Yes. Oh, god yes, Daddy.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that you're all reading and enjoying these little drabbles! Thank you so much for your kind words. If you have any prompts, please feel free to leave them in the comments and I will see what I can do. xoxoxo.

Her nightmares are terrible.

She loses so much sleep her makeup assistant actually comments on the purple hollows beneath her eyes.

“You’d feel better if you talk about it,” he tries to convince her.

“What are you a shrink now?” She snaps. Sleep deprivation makes her fussy, bratty, but also very fragile. He can practically see through her pale skin to the nerve endings that glow painfully beneath. He worries, but he doesn’t haunt her. Corrective action would seem harsh. What she needs is tenderness, warmth, and most of all rest.

They are both surprised when she starts calling him in the middle of the night after a bad dream. Sometimes he just talks to her or tells her a story over the phone until he hears her breath even out and he’s certain she’s asleep again. Even then, he leaves the line open, places his phone on the pillow next to him, just in case. Other times, when it is obvious she will not go back to sleep, he flips through the channels on his television, finds an insipid cartoon and tells her to turn to the same channel. Together they watch animated aliens with purple skin and kittens with enormous eyes until the sun comes up. Sometimes she even laughs.

It seems to help for a while.

“Sorry for keeping you up so late,” she bats her eyes at him at their call the next morning.

“You’d feel better if you talk about it,” he repeats as if it is his new mantra. His own voice is coarse with lack of sleep.

“It’s a tough time of year,” is all she says with a wave of her hand over her coffee.

He does not push.

A few days pass and she seems to be doing better. She doesn’t call him as much and he thinks maybe the crisis has been averted. However, she isn’t eating enough. As hard as he tries to feed her, she doesn’t take enough calories. When she flubs a very simple stunt scene and nearly loses consciousness one afternoon, he decides he’s had enough.

“Take the rest of the day, everyone,” he calls out cheerfully to everyone on set, much to the chagrin of the director and producer. They begin protesting. Turning to the director he silences him by raising his hand and saying, “Have her car brought around. We’ll do no more until she’s well.” Now his voice is low and gruff. He’s not to be argued with. Anyway, the show cannot go on without his presence, and if he insists on caring for his unwell counterpart, they will just have to stand around and wait. “Not a word,” he says to her as he slides into the back seat beside her.

Back at her apartment, he undresses her and pulls a plum colored, silk nightgown over her head. He tucks her in her bed. Once he’s installed her upon her pillows, he goes to her kitchen. Tossing his coat over a chair, he scrambles a couple eggs. He makes toast with plenty of butter and cuts up the random fruit he finds in her fridge. She knows better than to argue with him when he enters her room with the tray. She eats every bite without a word. He doesn’t play any games, doesn’t make her beg or follow a script, and when she turns her head away because she is full, he respects that she’s had enough. He’s not creating a scene or enjoying a session, he’s simply caring for her. He brings the tray back to the kitchen and washes the dishes.

When he returns to her doorway and peeks in, she dozes quietly. Satisfied with his efforts, he finds a comfy perch in her living room from which to stand guard against any terrors her mind might dream up. He takes off his tie, rolls up his sleeves, makes himself comfortable.

She’s barely called out and he’s on the edge of her bed. He strokes her hair off her damp forehead and cradles her body against his. “There, there. I’m here. You’re safe. Hush,” he murmurs all the things that pop into his head in an endless stream of comfort.

“Will you lie down with me?” Her voice is timid. Fuck, he can’t help but adore her when she’s in such a small space. He’ll gladly go to hell for it, but he craves it. It’s dark in the room. He can’t see her so much as sense her.

“Of course,” he says. He toes off his shoes, unbuttons the top few buttons on his shirt, and lies on his back beside her. He laces his fingers over his belly.

“No,” she whines, but she sounds so sweet. “I mean, will you hold me, Daddy?”

“Yeah,” he exhales. He rolls onto his side and gathers her little body into his. Her back slides against his chest and her bum wiggles gently against his crotch. He brings his arm over her waist and she holds onto his wrist with both of her hands. With his body, he’s created a shield over and around her. “I’ve got you, Sweetheart,” he mumbles and sweeps her hair away so he can kiss the back of her neck.

“Mmmh,” she sighs. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“You gonna tell me what’s going on?”

“You’ll think I’m foolish.”

“Doubtful.”

He feels her shoulders rise as she takes a deep breath in and then exhales. In the dark, facing away, it is easier to talk. She tells him. “Sometimes it just gets to me. The darkness. The bad guys. They freak me out. I know they’re fiction, but sometimes they seem so real, especially when I read the news. I dream they’re coming after me. The Stewmaker. Luther Braxton, the Deer Hunter. Sometimes a combination of all of them, or my mind dreams up villains we haven’t even portrayed on the show yet.” She pauses and nuzzles the inside of his arm with her nose. “Do you think I’m crazy?”

“No,” he says. “I don’t think that at all. It’s a dark world. Sometimes things can seem very scary. But I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“But that’s the thing. I dream of you too. Cuz you’re one of the bad guys on the show, right?”

“I’m not a bad guy in real life though, Sweetheart. Or at least I try not to be.”

“What are we doing? Is it wrong?”

“Does it feel wrong?”

“No,” she whispers and he feels her breath on his arm. “It feels more right than anything I’ve felt in a really long time.”

“Then you don’t need to be afraid,” he says in a very low and deep voice right below her ear. “And you certainly don’t need to be afraid of me.” He feels her nod her head in agreement. She releases her grip on his arm enough that he can gently stroke her face. His thumb grazes her lips and then sort of lingers there. With a quick dart of her tongue, she licks the pad of his thumb. He presses it a little harder against her soft, full mouth and although he’s not at all surprised when she opens her mouth and begins sucking on his thumb, he is utterly shocked at how electrically fantastic it feels throughout his entire body. She grabs his wrist again, and pushes his thumb farther into her warm, wet hole. And with a soft, little sigh she falls asleep just like that, suckling Daddy’s thumb.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little tease for you. . . thank you so much for the kudos and comments!!

“Is there anything you know you don’t want? Any boundaries you know beyond a doubt you explicitly do not want crossed.” 

“No butt stuff,” she says almost instantly. He raises an eyebrow. She shrugs. “I tried it once and it is definitely not for me.” 

“Fair enough,” he says. He’s only mildly disappointed. There are other beautiful places from whence he might watch his cream puddle and seep from her. He tries not to shiver and swell as he imagines it. “Anything else?”

“I guess I don’t really know yet,” she says. Her voice sounds confident, but she looks up from under eyes that are dusky and bashful. 

“If we are going further, Sweetheart, if we are really gong to push these boundaries, I need to know you’ll remember your safe word and you’ll use it if you need to.”

“I will, Daddy,” she whispers. She licks her lower lip. Even now, she’s tempting and teasing him, trying to spur him on. 

“Daddy won’t be mad if you safe word, do you understand? Daddy will be proud of you for knowing what you need, for speaking up for yourself, and he will stop instantly.”

“I understand, Daddy,” she says. She twirls a lock of her hair around her finger. 

“If you are a bad little girl, Daddy will take control and punish you,” his voice rumbles with authority. He sees her respond to it by sitting up a little straighter. “If you are bratty, Daddy will have to help correct your naughtiness. It isn’t about pain, Baby. It’s about helping you to feel what you need. And when you’re good again, Daddy will give you rewards and make you feel awfully nice, although for some the punishment can contain a sort of pleasure as well.”

“And what about Daddy?” She stands, approaches him, and strokes her hands up his broad chest, around his neck. She kisses his chin and jaw. “Do I get to make Daddy feel good too?” 

“Oh, yes. You’ll learn to love making Daddy feel good.” He puts his hands on her waist and pulls her against him so she can feel the thickness in his pants. She whimpers and tries to bring her hands down instinctively to touch him, but he grabs her wrists and holds her off. “You’re so good, aren’t you? You want to make me feel nice like a perfect little princess, don’t you?” 

“Yes, Daddy, oh god yes I do.” 

“Then get on your knees, Sweetheart,” he whispers, but his voice is so tender and warm. It practically burns her as she sinks all the way down to the ground for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unadulterated smut and kink. . . if you don't like or don't understand Daddy kink, please don't go any further. xoxo.

She appears again in the doorway of his office. He puts his call on hold momentarily and looks up at her with a huff.

“And why aren’t you coloring in the kitchen with the new pencils and paper Daddy bought for you? Can’t you see I’m working.”

“Can’t your work wait?” She attempts to twirl her hair and bat her eyes at him. Truth be told, she looks scrumptious. She’s wearing the baby doll pajamas he bought for her, the ones with the little kitties and flowers made out of fabric so sheer he can see her plump breasts and perky nipples through them. He licks his lips and looks back at the blinking light of his waiting phone call. “Please, Daddy?” She whines and twists the lacy edge of her top so it inches up over her tummy.

“No, Sweetheart. Daddy must finish work first and then we can play.”

“Hmph,” she scoffs and struts back out to the kitchen. With a sigh of relief, he picks his phone call back up.

“Now, where were we, Barry,” he begins, but no sooner than the words are out of his mouth than she’s back in his doorway, only this time she’s stripped out of her pj’s and stands before him completely nude. He swallows hard and tries to focus on his call, but the lovely curves of her ass and thighs are just so distracting. He puts his hand over the receiver and mouths, “No. NO!” at her and points toward the door. She ignores him and brings her hands to her breasts. She strokes one and then the other, fondles her nipples between her thumb and finger and then pushes her little titty up as far as she can so she can lean down and lick it with the glinting tip of her tongue. She moans, and fuck it all to hell, he is hard as an anchor in his pants. She flops into one of his chairs, spreads her legs open and begins touching herself, sighing audibly as she does. He can see well enough she’s already well aroused from her naughty antics, by the slick that’s dripping out of her pussy and onto his chair. Barry is still talking and he cannot hear a word of it. “Hang on just another minute for me, Barry,” he manages although his throat feels stuffed with cotton its so dry.

“Daddy, I want cummies in my kitty,” she whimpers as she strokes herself.

“You are being very naughty,” he says, “and you are absolutely not allowed to make any cummies for yourself until I am done with this meeting, and then I will let you know when I am ready for you to come. Do I make myself clear?”

“Mmmmm,” she whines. “I want you to fuck me.” Her eyes blaze defiantly.

“Language. What have I told you about your language? Now keep your voice down while Daddy is on the phone or you’ll get a punishment. And keep your fingers away from your princess parts until Daddy is ready for you. Now I know I won’t have to tie you up because you’ll be a good girl and do as I have said. Understood? I said, _am I understood?_ ”

“Yes, Daddy.” She sulks in the chair as he picks the phone back up.

“Barry I am so sorry. Now you were saying about the Kimmel interview? When did they want me for that? Uh huh, I see. . .”

“Oh, Daddy, my princess parts are so naughty right now,” she says rather loudly.

He covers the phone again and hisses, “I told you to keep quiet!”

“But Daddy I wanna be such a good little piece of fuck meat for you and have you fill me up with all your delicious sweet cream!” She offers this in a voice much louder than necessary. He practically snarls at her, half blind with rage and half blind with his throbbing erection. Between his own arousal and her pranks competing for his attention, he can barely hear Barry.

“What? No, Barry, it’s the television,” he tries to chuckle. “I’m so sorry. Would you mind if I call you back. Uh, there’s someone at the door and I need to take care of it. Mmmhmm, that’s good. Thanks.” He hangs up and emerges from behind his desk to tower over the naked woman oozing sex all over his chair. He takes a deep breath, puts his hands in his pockets and rocks on his feet for a moment, as he considers what to do. At last, in a gravely voice, he demands, “On your knees. Now!”

Curiosity and glee flash across her features as she instantly complies with his demand. He removes his tie and sets to binding her hands behind her back with them. She whimpers in mild protest, but she does not fight him. “Hey!” She calls when he leaves the room to go to the bathroom for a moment. He returns with a fresh bar of soap that he unwraps from its package.

“Open,” he commands and wedges the bar into her mouth. He steps back to examine his scene. Her knees are slightly spread, and her shoulders are back. He has not bound her wrists hard; she could easily free herself if she wanted to, but she clearly does not want to. “Now, you are being punished for being loud, using naughty words, and touching your baby doll parts without permission. I’m sure we won’t do that again, will we?”

She bats her eyes and shakes her head no. She doesn’t look contrite in the slightest, she actually looks thrilled to be on her knees taking her punishment. He doesn’t even realize he’s unzipped his trousers, taken himself out, and started stroking his massive length until he sees her eyes widen and she makes a feral sound in the back of her throat.

He steps toward her and waves his cock like a wand in front of her. She whimpers and drool starts leaking out of her mouth around the bar of soap which she is diligently still holding on to. He milks up a glistening bead of pre cum and shows her. “Ahh, look at that. Look at how hard you make Daddy,” he says. “I bet you’d like this in your mouth, wouldn’t you?” He rubs the pre around on his tip with his thumb and she nods eagerly. He gives himself a few more nice strokes and then grazes her face with his cock. Her skin feels like silk against him. Rolling his eyes back in his head, a series of moans tumble out of him. “Do you think you’ve been punished enough?”

“Uuummfff,” she mumbles.

“Very well,” he says. He removes the soap from her mouth and chucks it at the waste basket. “Now, should I come on your sweet, soft face, or would you like to suck on Daddy like a big lollipop?”

“Lollipop, Daddy, please,” she whispers.

“Good girl,” he says. He unties her hands and nods at her. Instantly, she takes his tip between her lips and swirls her tongue around his head. She licks flat and firm on the thick vein along the bottom side of his cock, and fondles his balls. He’s almost certain his knees are going to go out from beneath him. He grabs a handful of her hair, but he doesn’t need to shove her down on him or set a pace. She seems to know exactly what he likes and bobs up and down on his shaft with impeccable intuition. “Oh, god, Sweetheart,” he groans. “Go ahead and touch your princess parts. That’s right. You look so pretty like that with me halfway down your throat and your fingers up inside you. You’re so good, Baby Doll, that’s it, take it all. Oh, you’re not gonna let Daddy last long at all if you keep that up. You take it so well. . . that’s it, oh that’s it,” he’s babbling all manner of lewd things and she’s working up a storm on herself as she swallows around him and licks and sucks. He feels her start breathing harder and knows she’s getting ready to climax. In fact, she looks up at him and her eyes seem to ask for permission, so he nods and says, “Yeah, Sweetheart, you better do your cummies now for Daddy because he’s not gonna last too much longer in this pretty, hot, tight mouth of yours. That’s it, Baby. Come for Daddy.” At these last words, she sinks down on him and takes his cock to the hilt as she rides her own fingers and makes a series of breathy moans and little squeals from her throat. “Look at me!” He gasps and tightens his grip on her hair slightly. Her eyes shoot open and she gazes up at him. Her brow is knit and nostrils flared with the intensity of her orgasm. She's practically bouncing up and down on her knees, fucking her fingers deep into her. “You’re gorgeous when you fall apart for me, ahhhh!” He comes undone and pumps hot, strong shots of cum down her throat. It’s the best he’s ever had. It seems like his climax lasts an impossibly long time, long enough anyway for her to finger herself to another orgasm.

She keeps him in her mouth and sucks off every last drop. He’s still twitching and half hard when she takes him out with a little pop and licks his tip clean. He falls back into the chair where she was initially fondling herself and pulls her up onto his lap. She curls against him and nuzzles his neck.

“Sweetheart, you need to go have your nap time now and let Daddy finish work, okay? Go put on your nightie, but no panties.”

“Yes, Daddy,” she says. He kisses her forehead.

“That’s a good girl. And if you are extra well behaved while I work, I’ll come wake you up with kisses in your kitty, okay? Would you like that?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she says, sated and obedient now. She smiles and gets off his lap. He gives her bare ass a little pat as she slinks out of his office.

He tucks himself back in his pants and pours himself a Scotch. Picking up his phone he dials his assistant to resume their business. “Hey, Barry. So sorry about that. You have my full attention now. Where were we?”


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm too big. Your little kitty can't take such a big daddy."

"Mmmmh, Daddy, nooooooo."

"Now now. Don't whine. There are other ways you can be a good little cum slut for Daddy."

"Daddy I wanna feel your hot cock meat in my tight, little kitty. I need it. I need it so much, Daddy, please."

"Oh, you're asking like such a good girl, aren't you?" 

She nods.

He's exceedingly hard. 

He doesn't ever remember being so hard. He's already leaked enough pre in his boxers so it feels he's practically pissed himself. "Maybe Daddy can lick your pretty princess parts instead," he tries to reason.

"No," she says and her pout is so bratty and adorable. "Fuck my kitty hard, Daddy." 

"If we do this," he starts, trying to find a foothold of sanity but he's skinless when she's like this and she's already at his belt. She's rubbing him between her breasts and licking the tip of his cock as it pokes up toward her mouth. "Fuck," he hisses. He shoves her back on the bed. "Lie the fuck down and spread your legs wide you dirty, little brat." 

She complies with a giggle. 

"Finger yourself, babydoll," he whispers as he works at the buttons of his shirt. "I want your hole nice and ready. Make it wet and hot for me." Her knees are up and her feet are on the bed and she's circling her clit and stroking down into herself with naughty little whimpers. He shrugs out of his shirt. "What a good little girl. Okay, here we go now. Are you ready?"

"Fuck yes, fuck me nice, Daddy," she moans. 

He positions his body over hers. "Daddy might be too big. Don't be upset now if it hurts, kitten. Daddy's going to position himself at your pretty, little, wet hole just like this. Okay? Now I'm going to push my head into your tight, sweet flesh. Oh, Christ you feel so good on Daddy's cock." He holds his hips off her and puts his hands on her head to steady himself. Her eyes are wide. "I'm going to push in a little more. You're doing so good for Daddy, Princess. So good," he groans as an inch of his shaft enters her needy wetness. She whimpers a little like it hurts and bites her lip. He licks across her mouth. "That's right. It'll feel nice and tight. A little pressure as Daddy pushes in a bit more. You want me to feel you, don't you, Baby? You want me to feel your sweet virgin cunt wrapped tightly around my big, fat, hard cock. Tell me. . ."

"Daddy, I want it. I wanna feel you fuck me."

"Ah, no, Baby. I think Daddy is too big for you to take. We should try another time when you're more ready," he says and pulls his hips back from her. 

"Noooo!" She cries. "I'll be so good. Fill me up with your creamy cum, please!" 

Never one to resist a begging little, he aims his dripping prick back at her entrance. "Okay, we'll try again. I'm going to push a little more. That's it. You're doing so good, Kitten. You're doing so good taking Daddy's big cock. Oh, it's so big and you're so small. I'll try to control myself and go slow, but you're such a pretty little piece of fuckmeat, you little doll. Here's a little more. Fuck! You feel so wet for me. God, you're such a needy little slut with such a tight little hole. Here I go, I'm going to press in a bit more. Oh, fuck yeah, you're doing so good. You're too small, but it feels so good. Does it hurt?" 

"Oh, it hurts a little, Daddy," she says, but she's smiling wildly. 

"That's a good girl," he says. "You're taking me so well in your little kitty."

"Fuck it good, Daddy."

"I'll start to move in and out now. Ohhh, Kitten. Move your hips a little for me. That's such a good girl," he moans. He's going to fill her up like a beast in no time at all. He brings a hand down and touches her until he feels her tighten as she prepares to climax. "Come for Daddy, like a good little girl," he breathes into her ear and she complies with a gentle moan and undulates beneath him. "Gonna. . . fuck. . .harder now," he gasps, speeding up in his thrusting into her tight wetness. Arching into her, he feels his cum spurt so hard against her cervix he can practically hear it. 

After, she lights a cigarette for him and he takes it from her tapered fingers. 

"Did your cock like my kitty, Daddy?" She's teasing him. 

"Hmm. I did." He pushes her knees apart and watches his seed seep from between her legs onto the sheets. 

"And now I'm not a virgin anymore, I can be a good little fuck toy for Daddy to fill up with his hot cummies all the time?"

"Indeed," he chuckles and exhales a plume of silver smoke into the darkness. "Funny thing though, I don't think you were really a virgin, but oh, you took it good for me."


End file.
